Saturnine
by verfasserfiction
Summary: Sirius Black has been in Azkaban for less than a week, and there's already somebody new in the cell beside him. They just might be the one to keep him sane after so much death and betrayal. Or could they be the one to drive him deep into madness?
1. Chapter 1

Just a bit of quick info and thanks before the story:

My name is Mandy and my co-writer's name is Addie. I do the main writing while she helps out with characterization and plot. I really don't think this story would have ever gotten written without her help. A thousand thanks to my Addiebear.

We are in complete understanding that Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and we are not making any profit from this story. It's all in good fun. Now, let the story begin...

* * *

It had only been two weeks since the Potter parents had been murdered and already the whole world was falling apart. While some celebrated the so-thought destruction of the dark lord, others collapsed into shells of their former selves. Most of these shells including friends of James Potter and Sirius Black. Then there were some who were barely acquaintances with the two whose lives were completely destroyed by this incident. Skye Tippewe, who had been sent to Azkaban prison on a Death Eater raid, was one of these people, for example. It was funny to Skye that the freedom of one person decided her fate entirely. Because one person was weak enough to tell the ministry every death eater they could think of, Skye was thrown in prison.

But no matter how the young girl managed to work her way into this prison cell, she was there and that was the only thing that mattered. She was well aware of what she had done and the consequences that lay ahead for her. Months, years, the rest of her life in Azkaban. Did it really even matter now? The Order had collapsed and she'd been caught red-handed among the Death Eaters, no matter what the reasoning was for it. She was almost sure that she and Alexandra Black were about to be killed before the ministry stepped in. Now she almost wished they had been killed. Alex had almost become a ghost that was haunting Azkaban. She barely spoke, she barely ate, and her hair had gone as black as the metal on the bars of the cells they were in. It pained Skye to no end to see her friend in such conditions, even though it was completely understandable as to why. Losing James was a terrible blow to the girl, and Skye was one of the only ones who knew why. Either way, her heart went out to Alex, who was in a cell just down the hallway.

Every single emotion of fear and remorse that Skye had ever felt was suddenly poured out of her in one long, silent cry. Tears ran down her face like rivers as she clung to herself and dissolved against the cell wall. It only took about ten solid minutes of crying for her to realize that it didn't matter how much she cried at this point. This cold, heartless cell was now her home, as comfortless as it may be. She let out a stuttering sigh before moving to her blanket and pillow in the corner. She'd positioned it in the right corner of the cell, next to the back wall and the metal bars to the right that connected her cell with the next. Anything to get as far away from the dementors as possible and since they only lingered in the doorways of the cells, this seemed to be a good place for her cot.

She fixed up her blanket as much as possible before climbing under it. She sighed as she leaned back onto the pillow. How she longed so passionately for her old bed in her flat that she'd probably never see again. And during the mix of all of her inner complaints about her sleeping conditions, she heard a voice. And even more frightening, it wasn't her own. She rolled over in her cot and let out a frightened gasp as she saw a face staring right back at her. Not just any face, mind you, but the face of Sirius Black. He had set his cot up against the back corner of his cell as well and for the same reasoning, no doubt. "Please don't scream", he whispered, quickly, praying that she would listen to him. And for whatever reasoning that possessed her, she did. She had to bite the inside of her lip to keep back tears of sheer agony. The only person who had talked to her in days was a backstabbing murderer. It had lined the newspapers the whole week before Skye was captured. You would have to be deaf to have not heard the rumors flying around about him, though Skye mostly kept to what the newspapers had to say. But her line of thought was broken when he began to whisper to her again.

"I was just going to ask you to not cry again…", he stated, before rolling over and facing away from her. Sirius just wanted to beat his head against the ground. He'd been watching her almost all night and it tore him into pieces to see her crying and he was unsure as to why. Maybe it was the fact that he remembered her rooming with his cousin at Hogwarts. Maybe it was the fact that she was pretty and he hadn't seen a female in two weeks. Maybe it was just sheer compassion for another human being in pain. Whatever the reason, he was hurt by it. Even more hurt by the look she had given him when she'd first laid eyes on him. He just knew that this girl getting thrown into the cell next to him would be the death of him. He would bet his life on it.

That would the first night of many that they would spend, facing away from each other. Neither sleeping, but both dying on the inside. All night, refusing to roll over and look at the other, no matter how much they longed to.


	2. Chapter 2

It's almost amazing how much one can grow to miss sunlight and fresh air after being locked up. It was the outside break that Skye was looking forward to besides being able to leave her cell and take a shower. They got to shower four times a week, and they got an outside break only twice. When the guards opened up all the doors, Skye found that her arms moved in front of her all on their own and refused to move. Magical bindings, she supposed. Mostly acting like muggle-handcuffs would, only more powerful. A look of pure sadness passed over her face as she walked to the exit of her cell and joined the crowd of people heading in the same direction.

Skye surveyed the people, their faces, their bodies. All looked starved, insane, dead. And in a way, they were dead. Everybody lost a bit of themselves the moment they stepped through the gates that led to Azkaban, just knowing that this was the rest of their life and that they would never see the outside of those gates again. Skye had been well aware of her fate from the moment she stepped through that gate, but it didn't hit her in the gut until now. She would go insane here. Eventually, the dementors would work their way into her mind and unhinge her completely. She would become a walking zombie just like everybody she was walking this crowd with.

The walk wasn't very long but it seemed to last forever. Down two flights of stairs and a hallway. She felt relieved when she saw a door at the very end with sunlight pouring through it. Gradually, the crowd of people made it's way out of the door and onto the grass outside. Skye could have almost cried tears of joy when she stepped out of the door and the warm sunlight hit her face. She soon found that she could move her hands again, and she took a moment to rub her wrists before beginning to walk towards a less crowded area. When she noticed Alex just a ways ahead of her, she broke out into a run so that she might catch up with her old, dear friend. When she caught into stride with the girl, she was almost devastated. Alex looked terrible. Much like most of the people did at Azkaban. "Alex?", she asked, quietly, looking at the girl with a concerned look on her face. Alex didn't answer but merely kept walking her slow and zombie-like pace.

Instead of leaving her friend's side, like many would have done in the same situation, she simply walked with the girl. No conversation. There was nothing left to say. What could they say to each other now? Skye's thoughts traveled everywhere from how nice it was outside, to how black Alex's hair was. Not only was it black, but it was becoming a dim shade of black. There was no longer a sheen or a bounce to her hair. It just laid on her shoulders and Skye full-well believed that had not her shoulders been there, her hair would have simply fallen out of her head and onto the ground. Above everything else, Skye's faith had been lost by the sight of that black hair. Alex never let her hair go black. Never. Skye had only seen it black once in the entire time she'd known the girl and that was because it was part of her new hair style.

So caught up in her pity for Alex, it took a moment for Skye to realize that the girl had stopped. She paused in her walking to look at Alex and it didn't take long to realize why Alex had stopped. The girl was staring straight ahead at a man who was leaning against the brick wall of the building and staring out at some unknown something. And before Skye knew it, Alex was gone, racing after this boy with a rage in her face like no other. "ALEX, STOP!!", she screamed, running after the girl and catching her by the arms from behind. She attempted to pull the raging girl back, away from Sirius Black. Away from the trouble she knew they'd all get into if Alex actually did get a hold of her cousin. Away from the man she barely knew, but slept next to at night. Away from possible injury. "Alex, come on, calm down…", she pleaded, still dragging the girl back. But rage is a funny, funny thing and does the most horrible thing to people. Alexandra Black swung herself around and with one powerful shove, had knocked Skye to the ground.

Skye laid there on the ground for a moment, unable to breath as her lungs paused in their normal habit. The wind had been knocked out of the small girl and there was nothing she could do about it. About three seconds later she took in a chest full of air and was scrambling to get off the ground. By this time there were already dementors on the case. Skye knew, without even looking, that they were there by the terrible coldness she felt in her chest and the horrible things that started to run through her mind. And soon it didn't matter that she'd gotten up, because she simply sank back down to the ground again, hands on the sides of her head and her eyes shut tight as if that would block out anything. The dementors were so close to her that she could almost feel them. But the horrible images and sounds went away, taking the cold feeling with them, after only a minute or so. Skye hesitantly looked up and searched around for her friend, but she was nowhere to be seen. From whatever Skye could guess, the dementors had already taken her back inside due to "misbehaving".

Skye let out a shaken sigh as she attempted to collect herself enough to stand up. She jumped when she felt hands under her arms, but gave in as they lifted her up to her feet. She turned quickly to see who had helped her up only to see Sirius Black walking away from her. When he turned to look back over his shoulder at her, she quickly turned away and paused for a moment before beginning another walk. This walk would only last five minutes before they were called back to the door to be taken in. That would be the last time she would have contact with Sirius for a couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors' note: This chapter was written by Addie to give a bit of history to the character of Alexandra and explain her relationships with the other characters of this story. Special thanks to Addie for this chapter of the story.

Also, I know these chapters have been relatively short, but the next will be a bit longer, I promise.

* * *

The second she found out that James was gone, Alexandra Black had died. She died with him. She had always had a crush on the raven haired boy, but until their seventh year together, Alex didn't have the courage to say anything to him. The fact that James was Sirius' best friend didn't help any bit. During seventh year she had dated James, and was heartbroken when they broke it off, only to find out, and be invited to his wedding to Lily Evans. She knew it was Lily's doing, to make her jelous of the redhead, and it worked. She figured that James hadn't even known she was at the wedding until she had come up to pay her respects to the couple. A small smile to Sirius who was standing next to James, being the best man and all. She got a small sympathetic smile from her cousin before moving down the line a little, standing in front of James and Lily Potter. Her normally coloured hair was an unusual shade of normal blonde. Innocent, but heartbroken underneath. A small hug for Lily. Alex had never liked Lily, never at all. At Hogwarts, Lily had always given Alex a detention for nothing. Turning to James, Alex looked over him with sad, tearfilled eyes. A hug and a kiss on his cheek, with a 'Congratulations' spoken softly in his ear. She willed herself not to cry while she was standing in front of them. Nodding at the couple, Alex moved away from the crowds and apparated home where the tears had known a home in her pillow.

She didn't see James for a little over eight months. When she had finally met up with him again, it was by accident. She had been down in Diagon Alley, gathering some things for a new potion she was working on, and ran into him when she was walking out of Gringott's. He looked a little upset, so she lead him over to the ice cream parlor, bought the two of them a bowl (to split), and sat him down under a shaded tree to let him talk. Lily was pregnant with their son, and was spending more and more time preparing things at Godric's Hollow, and less and less time with him. The most he had seen Lily was at night when she was sleeping, or when she sent him out to get something.

The affair had started there. Under that tree, a small, innocent kiss ignighting the flames from years before. Only three people knew of it. Then two, after her cousin Cassandra killed herself after the battle that Fabian and Gideon had died in. After that, Samantha had died. From loosing Gideon was Alex's guess, but she never found out. She and Skye were the only ones left from the tight knit Ravenclaw girls that she had known since she was eleven. Or with Cassie, since she was born.

The affair they had lasted until the second he died. Somewhere, Alex knew what had happened. She had felt something like the bottom of her stomach fall out. She remembered being sick. She hadn't changed her hair colour since then. It had turned back to its natural pitch black shade that ran in her family. Two weeks after her lover had died, she was arrested for being a Death Eater, even though she was spying for the order. She and Skye were thrown into Azakaban without so much as a word to anyone who could get them out, set them free.

The first few days of prision life was when Alex started to turn into a ghost. Her black hair had lost its shine and bounce, she had become even more thin than before. Bags under her eyes had started to show up. All she could think about was how just a few cells down, that traitor of a cousin had broken her, turned her into the walking ghost she was. The food the guards had given her had been looked at once or twice, a nibble here a nibble there, but that was it. She didn't eat a lot. She didn't have it left in her to continue.

The first break she got as a prisinor, she remembered stepping outside of her cell, and her hands moving in front of her on their own, and some kind of magical bonds clasped around her wrists. She walked in line until she was outside, and the bonds were gone. Not even bothering to soothe her thin wrists from the slight burn from the cuffs, she started to walk a slow zombie-like pace. Skye had caught up to her and walked with her. Her only friend left.

Stopping when she spotted the familer raven haired man leaning against the wall, Alex took a minute to look over her cousin. Sirius looked like he hadn't smoked in weeks. His peircings had been taken out, and she knew that the many colourful, twisting tattoos that covered his body were hidden by magic, most likely before he got here. Growling, she charged over the man who had killed her and made her a shell. She felt hands around her, pulling her back, but she kept on fighting, breaking free. She didn't get a chance to get to Sirius, the dementors had swooped over to where she was, took her by the arms and took her back inside, putting her in her cell once again. That was fine with her. She liked her cell more. It was comforting in an odd way. Sitting down on the cot she had called her bed, she picked up the small stone she had been using and made another mark on the wall. It had been three weeks since her lover had died, and to tell the truth, she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to make it herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Once again, Addie has been an absolute angel and helped me out with the characterization and conversation of this chapter. Many thanks to her.

* * *

Skye Tippewe looked horribly disgusted as she picked at the slop on the plate that lay in front of her. She would have rather eaten her own puke as opposed to whatever this mush happened to be. But the young girl happened to be so hungry that she was easily broken down by the sight of food. She ate it in tiny bites, trying to get as little taste out of it as she could. When she did manage to get a taste of it, it nauseated her. The slop tasted like somebody had mixed up mashed potatoes, milk, oatmeal, grits, and bread.

Needless to say, it was not the most appetizing meal that Skye had ever eaten. Three or four gags and a choke later, she had to push the plate away. It was easily understandable as to why the people in Azkaban were so skinny. The food was, in the best terms possible, absolutely horrid. Somehow this only furthered in making Skye feel like a caged animal. She sighed in discontentment and pushed the plate through the bars and out into the hallway where the guards would pick it up soon. The small girl closed her eyes and ran both hands through her black hair while she tried to convince herself that she had just eaten a half-way decent meal.

A tired sigh escaped her as she moved back over to her cot. Not even bothering to fix the blanket, she simply collapsed onto it, grabbing the pillow and burying her face in it. Built up anxiety finally got the best of her and she let out a muffled scream. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it managed to make her feel worlds better, surprisingly enough. Skye almost immediately relaxed against the floor, something that hadn't happened at Azkaban since the day she entered through the gates. Soon after she relaxed, she became as still as a corpse. The only difference was that her stomach moved up and down when she inhaled and exhaled. The girl eventually slipped into a comfortable state of silent slumber, but like most things in Skye's life, this didn't last very long. There's only so long one can be comfortable on a cot before it becomes hard and cold. By the time she sat up, the lights had already been turned out. Since the lights to Azkaban were usually turned off around 11, she could only assume that it was anywhere between midnight and two in the morning.

She rubbed her eyes in a sleepy fashion as she moved to sit up. A stretch and a couple of yawns later, she was well on her way to being awake. Somewhere deep inside of her, she just knew she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep any time soon. Her big, black eyes traveled up the stone wall and followed every curve all the way up to the ceiling. She longed for to see the moon so badly that it was almost painful. But she didn't happen to have a cell that had a window and figured she never would. Skye didn't have too long to linger on such thoughts, though. Her train of thought was quickly dissolved into nothing by a familiar voice. She turned her head to look into the cell next to her only to see a certain black-haired man staring right back at her.

"It's Skye, right?", he asked, quietly. Everybody who was locked away in Azkaban knew to be quiet at night. If the guards had to come and tell somebody to be quiet, it wouldn't end well in the slightest. Skye looked away from Sirius, and down at her hands. Staring at him for too long either scared her or hurt her, and she was unsure as to why. She didn't know this man, she didn't care for this man. A frown passed over his face at her reaction. Simple conversation seemed to terrify this girl but only because of who the conversation was with. A sickening feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as a look a distaste passed over his face. "Look, I know what you think of me…", he started before pausing. He cleared his throat and pushed his black hair out of his face before continuing. "And I just want to let you know how wrong you are. I never killed anybody and I certainly would never betray my best mate. So before you judge me on what you've read in newspapers, remember that you're in here, too…"

Skye was quite taken aback by the man's small speech, so much so that it had left her speechless. She knew, deep down, that he was right, but she would never admit that to him now. Just because a person was in Azkaban didn't mean they were in there on true charges. Skye knew about this all too well. Thrown in prison without a trial and not a chance in the world to defend one's self. She searched her mind for any defense of herself that she could come up with, but found that she didn't have a good argument.

"You don't know why I'm in here…", she finally stated, in a weak and quiet voice, before looking away from him again and down at her hands once more. Sirius simply surveyed her with a raised eyebrow. He had to admit that he was intrigued by the girl. She just didn't seem like the type of person who would do something worthy of Azkaban. "You're right…", he stated, though it was partially a lie. He wanted her to say for herself why she was thrown into the cell next to him. After all, rumors were just rumors, even if most of them were the result of a half-truth. "I don't. Would you care to enlighten me?", he asked, his gaze not moving off of her.

She looked back to Sirius once more, hair falling into her face as she moved her head. Skye's black eyes stared into his for one long, solid moment. Her mind raced as she tried to decide whether or not she should tell him. She quickly decided that it didn't really matter if she told him or not. She was stuck in a cell beside him for the rest of her life. Whether or not he happened to be a murderer or not, it didn't matter. He was a human being. He was somebody to talk to. "I was wrongly accused of something I didn't do", she whispered, not tearing her gaze from him as she answered honestly.

"I know exactly how that feels, love… I didn't do anything wrong. Peter Pettigrew is the one who ratted James and Lily out. He planted a trap for me to fall into. Killed himself too, I think. So what happens then? I get thrown in here, life sentence…" Skye's mouth fell open about halfway through his talking. But she quickly recovered, closing her mouth and regaining her composure quickly. The only thing she couldn't do was take her eyes off of him. She stared blankly as he scratched his arm and looked at his knuckles. When he finally looked back up at her she quickly looked away and down at her lap.

Skye felt a terrible feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. She was completely and utterly torn in the worst way possible. Part of her wanted to believe him so badly that it ached her, the other part was skeptic. Human faith completely shattered within her, she found it hard to believe most anybody. Let alone somebody thought to be a killer. She sighed and gently grasped one of the bars in front of her. "Looks like we're both stuck in here for a long time together, then", she said, quietly. What else could she say? Whatever she said would just make her sound like she doubted him and she didn't understand why she cared so much.

It was slightly difficult for Sirius to pretend that her avoidance of his confessing didn't annoy him just slightly. "You can believe what you want. You're stuck next to me till death do us part, and there's nothing either of us can do about that," he said, a little bit of a sting to his voice. But he calmed himself quickly and brushed his black hair out of his face. ."We both know Alex isn't going to be around much longer. She's a ghost and I bet she's been like that since James died... I've got half a mind to join her," he admitted before lying back on his cot. He lingered in his silence for a moment before clearing his throat and looking back over at her. "You've got yourself a reputation as a death eater as well, I'm told. Look who's calling the kettle black." And with this statement, and completely without permission, he reached through the bars and grasped her left arm. He moved his hand down it and stopped about half-way down her forearm. Dead skin. He didn't have to see it to know what was there.

Skye could feel her whole body tense up when he grasped her arm for this was the last thing on earth she had expected. Her eyes shut tightly as he moved his hand across her dark mark and she had every mind to push her hand through the bars and slap him. But he'd already pulled back his hand. An exasperated sigh left her and she found herself having to count to ten in her head. "I didn't become a Death Eater because I wanted to", she stated, calmly, but in defense of herself. "And if you want to be believed so badly, maybe you should take the same consideration into mind when accusing me…"

Had Sirius still been paying attention to her, he probably would have snapped at the girl. But, no. Something else had caught Sirius' attention. When he had rolled over, he had heard something crackle under his pillow. His right hand slipped under the pillow and when it emerged it held an aged enveloped. He turned it over in his hand just to see the name "Alex" scribbled on the front. "I forgot I had this…," he said to himself as he examined it. "This was the only thing I was able to sneak into Azkaban... I was supposed to give it to Alex when the time was right. I just never found the right time," he stated, more to her this time than to himself. He slipped his hand through the bars and held the envelope out to her. "You can read it… I don't mind…"

Skye hesitantly took the envelope into her hand and surveyed it. She glanced over curiously at him before unfolding the envelope and pulling out the parchment. The parchment had been tri-folded, and she opened it carefully since the parchment looked somewhat aged as well. She glanced back over at Sirius again before finally looking down at the parchment and beginning to read:

_My dearest Alexandra, _

I'm not sure how to start this letter in a way that won't make me sound like a bleeding idiot. I could say so many things, but I'm afraid I'd just ramble. I'm going to try to make this short and sweet for both of our sakes. Alex, I had no clue you were going to attend my wedding. In fact, I tried my best to avoid it. I knew if you showed up, I'd know what a git I was for ever letting you go. And you know what? I've regretted it every day since. You're almost like an addiction that I can't seem to shake. Every time I think I'm over you, I just discover that I'm not. And that hurts.

You and I both know that I shouldn't be with Lily. Maybe if our stupid prides hadn't gotten in the way, we could have survived seventh year together. After we ended, I sought comfort in anybody I could. Lily seemed to provide that, so I clung. Maybe I was on the rebound, maybe not. I'll never really know. Don't get me wrong, Alex. I love Lily very deeply. But that doesn't mean I still don't love you very deeply, either. First loves never really go away.

You and I both know that I've never been good with words and I'm horrible at telling people exactly how I feel. But I'm trying my best for you. I want you to understand that hurting you is the very last thing that I want to do. I'd sooner die. Maybe we'll never know what could have been and that will haunt me until the day I take my last breath, I assure you.

Alex, I love you. Always have. Always will. Please, please know this. I will never truly stop believing that we're soul mates. I hope that one day we'll see each other again and relive every good moment we ever shared together. I desperately hope that my wedding was not the last time I'll ever see you. I would never forgive myself.

I'm really unsure of what more to say other than to just tell you, again, how much I love you. I'm sorry I'm not so good with words. Of course, you knew I never was. Alex, never EVER be afraid to write or stop by. I'd be thrilled to see you. I really, really would.

Love Always,  
James

She read the letter twice through. Fast the first time, slower the second, and a part of her died inside. "Alex has never read this, has she?", she asked, quietly, as she folded the parchment and put it back in the envelope. She slipped her hand through the bars to give it back to him and sighed when he took it. Sirius shook his head just slightly but she didn't need an answer to know that Alex had never read it. "He told me to give it to her when the time was right. He wrote it right after the wedding," he stated as he shoved the envelope back under his pillow and once again laid back down on his cot. Skye followed suit, leaning back on her own cot and facing towards him.

Everything seemed to slap Skye right in the face all at once. Sirius had kept that letter for all that time, just waiting to fulfill his promise to his good friend and give it to Alex. Skye suddenly realized that the man she was looking at could never kill his best friend. It was very true that Skye had just met him, and in prison no less, but she felt the need to shove all of her faith onto him. She wanted so badly to believe that there was some good, some small spec of human compassion, still left in the human race. "Sirius…," she started, pausing only for a moment when he looked over at her. "I don't think you killed James," she confessed slowly and quietly. Sirius almost immediately locked eyes with her and couldn't help but offer a small smile. "Thank you,", he said, quietly, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Somebody actually believed him, and somehow that meant the world. He didn't know her very well at all, and she was extremely hard to figure out, but he was extremely grateful for the girl laying in front of him. This would be the first time of many that he would long to not have bars separating them.

"Please don't thank me," Skye replied, softly, a sad expression passing over her face as she began to speak again. "I need something to believe in…," she admitted. And she did. Above all things, this was what Skye needed more than anything in the world right now. She knew without faith, whatever it may lie in, that she would die in there. Or worse, lose her mind. The fact that she and Alex weren't the only innocent members in Azkaban kept Skye's faith intact and hopefully would until she perished. Sirius simply stared at the girl, searching his mind for anything to say but coming up blank. He slipped his hand back through the bars, yet again, and grasped her hand, gently. "If nothing else, Skye, I promise I'll get you out of here."

Skye glanced down at their hands and could feel her heart shatter. She let a sigh escape her before looking back up and locking eyes with Sirius. "You can't promise me that…," she whispered. With that, she gently let go of his hand and the world seemed to go in slow motion as she rolled over to face away from him. "Goodnight, Sirius…," Skye whispered before falling silent and remaining this way. Sirius stretched his fingers out before balling his hand up into a loose fist and rolling over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. He promised himself right then and there that he would get her out of there if it was the last thing he ever did. Neither of them fell back to sleep that night. Both lay awake, thinking about the other. One pondered over what the rest of their life in their prison cells would bring while the other pondered over how the rest of their life would be once they escaped.


End file.
